


Sisterly Sharing

by WestOrEast



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Foursome, Girl Penis, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ryuko and Satsuki both know they're the better lover. And they're both willing to exchange girlfriends for the night to make the other's lover sing their praises. And Nonon and Mako are fine with the proposal.





	Sisterly Sharing

Night had fallen at the Kiryuin mansion, and Soroi had been sent away after leaving a bottle of wine. The bottle was down to the dregs now, and through the wonders of four boozy minds, ideas were forming that would never have been considered while sober.  
  
“Oh yeah, oh _yeah_ ,” Ryuko said, laying one arm across Mako’s shoulders and the other around Satsuki’s. “Mako is just the cutest little thing in bed. The expression on her face by the time we’re done, it’s like she’s been fucked stupid.”  
  
Satsuki and Nonon exchanged glances. Neither of them needed to say anything to share the idea that it wouldn’t take much for Mako to act with lessened intellect. There was also a faint blush on both their cheeks, both from hearing Ryuko describe Mako’s bedtime attributes, and from the larger conversation.  
  
“She looks so cute,” Ryuko repeated, leaning in to kiss the cheek of a giggling Mako, “I know you’re going love her, Satsuki.”  
  
Given how enthusiastically Ryuko was describing the merits of her girlfriend, Satsuki felt honorbond to praise Nonon as well. It was the first time she had ever talked about how Nonon was in bed, and she was a bit nervous. Not that she would ever admit that to her little sister.  
  
“Nonon is…” Satsuki paused, trying to overcome her embarrassment. She could walk around completely naked in front of friends and strangers without a problem, but describing how sexy her girlfriend could be was a real problem. “The way Nonon acts…” Satsuki gestured with her hands, her face red.  
  
“Satsuki treats me like a princess,” Nonon said, leaning into Satsuki’s side and smiling up at her. “I’m always left feeling so relaxed afterwards.”  
  
Blushing, Satsuki nodded, her hand sliding down Nonon’s side to grab her hip. Satsuki resolutely avoided Ryuko’s smirking gaze. Coughing into her fist, she looked at Mako.  
  
“If you’re willing to have sex with someone else besides Ryuko, then I would be-“  
  
Satsuki’s cumbersome, lumbering speech was cut off as Mako leaned across Ryuko to grab Satsuki’s free hand with both of hers. Shaking it, she smiled widely.  
  
“Of course! I’d love to get fucked by you. You know, Ryuko once said- mph!”  
  
Mako squealed as Ryuko slapped a hand over her mouth. The younger sister blushed as she shook her head at her girlfriend.  
  
“There’s no need to bore Satsuki with that, Mako,” Ryuko said quickly, almost tripping over her words. “And I’d like to take Nonon for a spin,” she added, turning her head to unconvincingly leer at Nonon.  
  
Nonon and Satsuki leaned their heads together to quietly whisper to each other for a few seconds. Then they separated and nodded. They both looked nervous, but also intrigued and aroused.  
  
“We’ll do it,” Satsuki said. “Mako, if you’ll follow me to my bedroom? Nonon, take Ryuko to the guest room.”  
  
The four young ladies stood up, pairing off. They all started off in the same direction, Mako skipping ahead of the others before remembering she didn’t know where Satsuki’s bedroom was. All four of them looked a bit nervous, but the red on their cheeks had more to do with arousal than with embarrassment.  
  
Just before they stepped into their separate rooms, Nonon and Mako looked at their girlfriends. Both Satsuki and Ryuko smiled encouragingly at their girlfriends before going into the bedrooms, each with the other’s lover in their arms.  
  
Kicking the door shut behind her, Ryuko grinned down at Nonon. The small, slender girl swallowed nervously before glaring back up at Ryuko, trying to conceal her obvious nervousness. She put her hands on her hips and sniffed haughtily.  
  
“Remember, you’re in Miss Kiryuin’s mansion. I expect you to act with the proper attitude of respect to her girlfriend.”  
  
Ryuko stared incredulously at her for a moment before she started to laugh. While the laughter was full of amusement, there was a darker hint underlying it. Straightening up, she grinned like a wolf down at Nonon.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry,” Ryuko said, her voice laced with anticipation. “I’m going to treat you _exactly_ like you deserve.”  
  
“Good,” Nonon said, putting on a contemptuous air. “It’s good to see you finally acting with the proper attitude of respect-!”  
  
Nonon was cut off with a squeak as Ryuko grabbed her under the shoulders. With a few quick steps, she hauled her sister’s girlfriend to the large bed in the center of the room. Tossing Nonon down, Ryuko climbed up after her, pinning her to the mattress.  
  
“What? You uncultured brute, don’t you know how to treat a woman?” Nonon squealed, throwing her head from side to side.  
  
Ryuko silenced her with a kiss, pressing her lips firmly against Nonon’s. Nonon gasped, letting Ryuko slide her tongue into Nonon’s mouth. Ryuko could feel a tremor run through Nonon’s body.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Ryuko propped herself up so she could better leer down at Nonon. The petite girl took a few seconds to recover and act properly outraged. Ryuko thought she looked much too cute for her own good.  
  
“How, how dare you?!” Nonon shrieked, struggling to look Ryuko in the eyes. “Is this what you do to M- ah!”  
  
While Nonon had been talking, Ryuko had grabbed her blouse in both hands. With only a slight flex, Ryuko tore it in two, sending buttons flying across the room and bouncing off the walls. Looking down at the pale, smooth skin exposed, Ryuko snorted.  
  
“ _You_ wear a bra? What’s the point in that?”  
  
Nonon screwed her face up like she had been slapped. Her mouth flapped open for a moment before she drew in a deep breath. It didn’t make the small breasts contained in her pale blue bra move much at all.  
  
“I’m perfectly well-developed for a girl my age!” She shrieked, ignoring Ryuko’s amused, disbelieving snort. “Just because you’re some kind of overgrown boob monster doesn’t mean that you can insult me like that!”  
  
“Overgrown boob monster?” Ryuko asked, laughing. “That’s how you feel huh?” She reached up to jiggle her breasts underneath the black shirt she was wearing.  
  
“Obviously,” Nonon sniffed. “Anybody can tell just by looking at you that you’ve got too large breasts.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Ryuko said. A slow, sinister smile crept across her face. “So the fact that Satsuki’s got bigger boobs than me means?”  
  
Nonon froze, her face paling. It took a few seconds for her brain to restart. While she tried to come up with a response, Ryuko took off her own shirt, tossing it to one side.  
  
“Well, you see, Miss Satsuki is, um, perfectly formed and her dignified bearing,” Nonon stammered and eventually trailed off. Either she couldn’t think of a convincing explanation, or the sight of Ryuko’s cleavage short-circuited her brain.  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Ryuko said. “Now let’s get you naked so I can show you what Mako gets every night.”  
  
“Hmmph,” Nonon sniffed. “That uneducated peon doesn’t know how to properly have sex, not if she’s been sleeping with you.”  
  
Ryuko stopped, one hand grabbing the hemline of Nonon’s skirt. She stared at the girl underneath her with hooded eyes before slowly smiling.  
  
“You don’t say,” Ryuko said slowly, letting go of Nonon’s skirt.  
  
“It’s completely true,” Nonon said haughtily. “It’s very kind of Miss Satsuki to take pity on her but-!”  
  
Repeating what she had done with Nonon’s blouse, Ryuko ripped her skirt off, this time including her panties with it. Before Nonon had a chance to properly react, Ryuko grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. Nonon was trapped underneath Ryuko, almost naked.  
  
“I’m going to show you _exactly_ what I do to Mako,” Ryuko leaned down, hissing in Nonon’s face. “And you’re going to beg for more.”  
  
“As if,” Nonon said, still arrogant despite her position. “Nobody in the world can compare to Miss Satsuki. As I’m sure your girlfriend will tell you in the morning.”  
  
“You have a real talent for pissing me off,” Ryuko growled, shaking her head. “That’s just going to make this even better.”  
  
With her free hand, Ryuko undid her miniskirt and tugged down her panties. Nonon gasped as Ryuko’s cock was exposed, dropping free from being pressed against Ryuko’s body. It wasn’t as long as Satsuki’s, but it was much thicker.  
  
“You’ve got a big mouth for a tiny girl,” Ryuko said, looking down at Nonon’s pale, shaved crotch. “You better hope you’ve got a big pussy to go with it.”  
  
“My body is the perfect size,” Nonon haughtily sniffed. “Miss Satsuki tells- oh!”  
  
Nonon gasped as Ryuko reached down and ran a hand along her lower lips. When Ryuko withdrew it, there were definite signs of moisture. Not much, not nearly what was left on her fingers after some warm-up with Mako, but it was a good sign.  
  
Ryuko considered showing it off to Nonon and decided not to. Better to wait until the waterworks _really_ got going. Then she could rub Nonon’s face in her arousal. Not literally, since even Nonon wasn’t that flexible. But Ryuko thought that it would be fun to get the brat to lick Ryuko’s fingers clean of their combined arousal.  
  
Knocking Nonon’s legs aside for better access, Ryuko leaned over the smaller girl. Still keeping Nonon’s hands pinned above her, Ryuko tugged at their bras. She took a lot more care with hers than with Nonon’s, with the end result that every single piece of clothing Nonon had worn ended up ripped.  
  
“Nonon, in half an hour, you’re going to be screaming my name. In an hour, you won’t even have enough energy to whisper it.”  
  
“And maybe pigs will-!”  
  
Nonon’s retort was cut off as Ryuko leaned down for a breath-stealing kiss. Nonon shivered underneath her as Ryuko pressed their bodies together. Her dick felt good, trapped between their stomachs. But there was a way for it to feel even better.  
  
With her free hand, Ryuko reached in between their bodies and started playing with Nonon’s pussy. All the while, she kept on kissing her, feeling Nonon moan into her mouth and her small, firm breasts slide against Ryuko’s much larger set. Ryuko’s exploring fingers quickly coaxed more and more arousal out of Nonon, making her fingers slippery and staining the sheets.  
  
Finally, Ryuko broke the kiss. Both girls panted for breath, staring at each other. This time, when Ryuko drew a finger along Nonon’s slit, the tiny girl whimpered, and the digit came away wet.  
  
That was a good start, but Ryuko had a big cock and Nonon was a tiny girl. Ryuko needed Nonon _dripping_ with arousal before she would really start to work. Luckily, doing so was hardly a chore. Or even a challenge.  
  
Ryuko let her fingers do some more exploring, rubbing and stroking Nonon’s crotch. A flick there, a rub here, Ryuko knew all about the ways to make a woman fired up. Getting Mako aroused when they were alone was almost as much fun as actually fucking her.  
  
This time, when Ryuko inspected her hand, there was a thick rope of arousal between her fingers. With an expression that was half a smile and half a snarl, Ryuko wiped her fingers clean on Nonon’s stomach. Ignoring the protest, she stared down at the red-faced girl.  
  
“Hell, it’s about time,” Ryuko said with a grin. “Ready or not, here I come.”  
  
Grabbing her cock, Ryuko maneuvered herself down, her thick lower head pressing against Nonon’s lower lips. Nonon gasped when Ryuko’s cockhead brushed against her. And then Ryuko pushed in, using her prodigious strength to force Nonon’s folds apart.  
  
Ryuko filled Nonon up in a single thrust. Her cock was buried inside the musician, stuffing her to the brim with a thick, hard rod. Nonon squealed loudly enough to wake the dead as her walls were split apart. Nonon looked down at her stomach as if she expected to see a bulge from Ryuko’s shaft.  
  
“Holy fuck,” Ryuko whispered. “You’re one tight bitch.” She grabbed Nonon’s hip with one hand before slowly pulling herself back out. “Satsuki’s a damn lucky sister.”  
  
“Miss, hah, Sat, ah,” Nonon couldn’t get enough breath together to finish the thought. Instead, she let her head drop back to the bed, her whole body going limp.  
  
Ryuko still kept a firm grasp on her wrists, though. She liked to see her lovers, though so far that was just Mako, pinned down beneath her. If she had more courage, she would have bought a pair of handcuffs to use. But until Ryuko worked up the courage to visit a sex shop, she would just need to keep Nonon’s or Mako’s wrists pressed together in a tight grip.  
  
And fill up their wet pussies with her cock. Ryuko couldn’t believe how tightly Nonon was squeezing down around her. It was far tighter than anything Mako had even managed. Ryuko couldn’t even begin to imagine what anal would be like.  
  
Nonon’s tightness really demanded a second hand on her hips. But she looked so _delicious_ like this, with her hands held up above her head. What to do, what to do? Baring her teeth in a smile, Ryuko came up with the obvious solution.  
  
Grabbing the sheet they were both lying on, Ryuko tore a strip off. Before Nonon had the chance to do anything stupid like try to pull herself off of Ryuko’s cock, the black-haired girl wrapped the long strip around Nonon’s wrists, finishing in a quick knot. Her smile grew as Nonon tried to bring her wrists apart, only to realize that her hands were caught fast. Glaring up at Ryuko, Nonon’s face twisted in a vindicated scowl.  
  
“So this is the only way you can get anybody to fuck you? You have to knock them down and tie them up? I don’t know why I expected better-!”  
  
Nonon’s belittling comments were cut off as Ryuko grabbed her jaw. Her cheeks were smushed up by Ryuko’s fingers and her teeth were pressed together. Ryuko glared down at her and Nonon glared back. Despite that, Ryuko was rock hard, buried inside Nonon’s cunt.  
  
“You talk too damn much,” Ryuko said. “But,” she suddenly smiled confidently, “I’m a resourceful girl. I know how to take care of a mouthy brat like you.”  
  
Letting go of Nonon’s mouth, she ripped off another strip from Satsuki’s sheets. Sure, she was ruining them beyond repair. But that was going to happen no matter how Nonon acted, with how wet Nonon was and how much Ryuko was planning on cumming. And the chance for some peace and quiet while she got down to properly fucking Nonon would be nice.  
  
“You gorilla!” Nonon shouted, trying to avoid the impromptu gag Ryuko was lowering. “Miss Satsuki is going to kick your mmph mpffh!”  
  
“There!” Ryuko said, leaning back. “That’s better.”  
  
She looked down at Nonon’s gagged face and patted her cheek. Then she grabbed both of Nonon’s hips in a firm grip. She smiled down at Nonon, eyes roaming over the tiny girl’s body. Her boobs were really small, but the stiff nipples standing up from Nonon’s firm breasts demanded further attention at a later date. And the scowl she had was cute beyond words. And the reaction Nonon would have if she was told that would be even better.  
  
“I’m going to enjoy this like you won’t believe,” Ryuko said in an admiring voice.  
  
And with that, Ryuko drew herself out of Nonon and slammed back in. Nonon half moaned and half yelled around the gag as Ryuko buried herself deep inside. Then, less than a second later, Ryuko drew her hips back and thrust back in.  
  
Ryuko fucked Nonon hard and fast. Maybe even faster than the bed could handle. There were some creaking sounds from it every time Ryuko thrust forward, burying herself inside Nonon’s soaked cunt. But Ryuko ignored them. If the bed collapsed, then the bed damn well collapsed. It wouldn’t stop Ryuko from fucking her sister’s girlfriend senseless.  
  
Nonon kept on trying to talk around the gag. But Ryuko couldn’t understand what she was saying, and didn’t try too. What was important was how tight and wet Nonon was around her cock. Especially how tight. The few metaphors Ryuko could think of to describe how tight Nonon was around her all made it sound like it should hurt.  
  
Instead, Ryuko’s cock had never felt this good. The way Nonon was squeezing down on her, Ryuko had to hope she lasted long enough to properly fuck the insolence out of her. Nonon would have to admit, even if it was just by screaming through her gag, that Ryuko was a better lover than her sister. Hopefully the walls here were thin enough that Satsuki would be able to hear her.  
  
Luckily, as good as it felt for Ryuko, it was obviously feeling good for Nonon too. Ryuko could see her pink eyes rolling up in the back of her head. Each time they rolled back a bit more and when Nonon forced herself to glare at Ryuko, there was less heat in the glare and more fog. As the lustful haze grew, so did Ryuko’s grin.  
  
By the time Nonon wrapped her legs around Ryuko’s waist, Ryuko knew she had won. Nonon had to be slave to Ryuko’s cock, even if it was just for the night. And Ryuko knew precisely how to reward Nonon’s body for admitting that.  
  
A nice, thick, sticky creampie would be exactly what Nonon deserved. And it might even happen before the bed broke in two. Ryuko could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer. It would just take a few more seconds and twice as many strokes, and she would fill Nonon up with her boiling hot cum.  
  
With a snarl of triumph, Ryuko buried herself inside Nonon. She drowned out the moaning sound both the bed and Nonon made as she started to shoot jet after jet of semen into Nonon. Her hands tightened on Nonon’s hips as her dick pulsed inside Nonon, unloading a veritable river of cum.  
  
Ryuko’s orgasm was more intense than any she had ever had before. She couldn’t believe how much cum she was pumping into Nonon. And it seemed Nonon couldn’t believe it either. The petite girl had stopped crying out from beneath her gag and now was just making whimpering sounds as her eyes rolled up in the back of her head.  
  
It was easy to tell when Nonon came. And came again. The way she squeezed down even tighter on Ryuko’s dick hardly seemed possible, but when it coincided with her entire body trembling, it was easy to guess what had happened. Even with the gag, Ryuko could tell that Nonon’s face was slack with mind-melting bliss.  
  
Ryuko stared down at her sister’s girlfriend. Yeah, there was no question about it. Nonon would have to admit that Ryuko was a better lover than Satsuki. She just hoped that Nonon would recover enough to actually verbally admit it before Ryuko’s dick got hard again. Another thought occurred to Ryuko.  
  
She hadn’t worn a condom. Hopefully Nonon was on the pill, or else she’d finally be developing some curves in a few months. Ryuko shrugged. Whether or not she had knocked up her sister’s girlfriend was a problem for future Ryuko. The Ryuko here and now just had to worry about… hell, she didn’t even have those problems to worry about.  
  
In fact, Ryuko didn’t have any problems at all. The bed broke? Who cared? Nonon fainted? Why should Ryuko give a shit? There was a knocking on the door? They could just wait until Ryuko had dumped another load of cum into Nonon. Ryuko was going to keep this up all night long. And not just for her own pleasure. It may not be possible for people to actually get heart-eyes, but Ryuko was going to give Nonon the next best thing.  
  
Even if the bed broke or Nonon fainted, Ryuko would keep on fucking her all night long. She already had her eye on a couple of other places to fuck Nonon on. Pressing Nonon against a wall and fucking her, fucking her in front of the full-length mirror… Maybe even use that chandelier overhead if Ryuko could find something to use as rope.  
  
Ryuko promised herself that Nonon would only be leaving here singing Ryuko’s praises as a lover, or unconscious from the pleasure. Nothing else was acceptable.  


*******

One room over, Satsuki was taking far greater care with Mako. Every gentle tug at her clothing was followed by a soft kiss. Those kisses weren’t always on Mako’s lips, but who cared?  
  
Obviously not Mako. Her face was as red as a tomato and she couldn’t stop herself from giggling. The musical sounds of her laughter were like cool water to Satsuki. It was obvious that Mako had never been treated like this before, and Satsuki couldn’t believe her younger sister had been so negligent. Mako obviously deserved to be loved and cherished, every one of her tells and soft spots drawn out with gentle caresses.  
  
By the time Mako was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed only in her panties, Satsuki took a step back to admire the overall picture. And she liked what she saw. Mako’s blushing face as she looked first at Satsuki’s face, then at the ground, then at her crotch and then at the ground again was a picture ten thousand words couldn’t do justice to.  
  
Satsuki liked what she saw. She loved Nonon, but the chance to have some tender loving care with a girl who had a few more curves to her was welcome. After all, Satsuki had used every compliment she could think of to flatter Nonon’s chest, but had yet to use a single one of the phrases she had for a more bountiful bosom.  
  
“You look so wonderful, Mako,” Satsuki said, stepping closer to the shorter girl. “Those cute nipples of yours are just begging to be sucked on.”  
  
“Woh, really?” Mako said in her usual semi-vacant tone. There was a bit more sense of surprise there than normal, though. “Even though yours are so big and bouncy? Like, boing boing boing?”  
  
“Yes,” Satsuki simply replied, kneeling down to hug Mako.  
  
She wrapped the younger girl in a tight hug, holding her close to Satsuki’s body. Satsuki was already completely naked, and enjoyed the feeling of Mako’s soft, warm body pressed against her. Especially against her crotch, where Satsuki’s penis was hard and sensitive.  
  
Satsuki kissed Mako, softly pressing her lips against her sister’s girlfriend. Mako enthusiastically kissed back after a giggle of surprise. As they kissed, Satsuki shifted her hands underneath Mako’s thighs. Lifting her up, Satsuki deposited Mako more fully onto the bed and crawled up after her.  
  
Mako looked beautiful on Satsuki’s bed, limbs spread and staring up at Satsuki with an expression of nervous excitement. Taking the initiative for the first time tonight, she reached up and grabbed Satsuki’s breasts as the older girl loomed over her. Satsuki hissed through her teeth as her mounds were groped.  
  
Sliding her arms between Mako’s back and the pristine bedsheets, Satsuki pulled Mako up until the shorter girl was sitting on her lap. Mako enthusiastically pressed her body more firmly against Satsuki’s, their breasts rubbing against each other and Satsuki’s cock pressed against Mako’s lower belly.  
  
From all the times Satsuki and Ryuko had seen each other naked, Satsuki knew she had a longer rod than her sister. Ryuko may have been thicker, but Satsuki was sure she could use her instrument with far more finesse. And she was sure Mako would be admitting as much before the night was out.  
  
“I’m going to love having sex with you,” Satsuki murmured into Mako’s ear. Her lover for the night squeaked in surprise. “That smile, the way your eyes dance, this nice butt,” she reached down to squeeze it, “and there’s so much more. We’re going to discover every bit of it together, alright?”  
  
Satsuki drew her head back to look at Mako. She seemed embarrassed beyond the ability to speak, her mouth silently opening and closing and her eyes darting every which way. Her cheeks were red, but the wetness Satsuki was starting to feel on her lower body told her that Mako’s blush was from more than just embarrassment.  
  
“And it’s going to start right now,” Satsuki said. “The two of us are going to go for as long as you want, and you’re going to feel pleasure again and again until you can’t even stand. Do you want that?”  
  
“Yes!” Mako squeaked. She leaned forward to wrap Satsuki in her own bone-crushing hug. “Ryuko does that to me anyway, but I’m sure her older sister can do the same!”  
  
“I’m sure I can do so even better,” Satsuki replied haughtily. There was no way she was losing a contest like this to Ryuko. Tomorrow morning, both Nonon and Mako would be singing Satsuki’s praises, and her younger sister would be forced to admit Satsuki’s superiority as a lover.  
  
And Satsuki should get to work soon to make sure of that. And the best way to make Mako sing Satsuki’s praises would be to treat her just like Nonon got treated almost every night. Satsuki had already started on that, and now it was time to follow through.  
  
A quick glide of her fingers confirmed how wet Mako was. She was more than ready to take Satsuki’s cock. Lifting her up, Satsuki slowly lowered Mako down onto her cock. The entire time, Satsuki watched Mako’s face.  
  
Mako made the most wonderful expressions as she was slowly filled with Satsuki’s cock. The arousal already present was slowly enhanced with more and more pleasure as Satsuki’s long, slender shaft carefully parted her inner walls. From deep in her throat, Satsuki heard a lovely moan as Mako’s wet folds enveloped her.  
  
Satsuki kept on lowering Mako down, until their thighs were pressed together. Mako squirmed around on top of Satsuki, doing some wonderful things to Satsuki’s cock. Throwing her head back, Mako stared at Satsuki with wide, excited eyes.  
  
“Oh wow, it feels so deep inside me! It’s, like, I’ve never felt this full before. I think it’s hitting my stomach. Is it?”  
  
Mako looked down, as if she could see between the barrier of her and Satsuki’s breasts. Momentarily pouting at that, she then used her hand to pat her belly, presumably seeking a bulge. Satsuki kept her face carefully blank. At least Mako hadn’t started one of the cheer sections she had done in the war with the Life Fibers.  
  
Satisfied that there was no outward sign of how deep inside Satsuki’s cock had gone, Mako looked back up at the older girl and smiled. Her smile was warm and brilliant and innocent. Not something that Satsuki often saw.  
  
“It’s so nice to see you smile,” Satsuki said, tracing the outline of Mako’s lips with a finger. “Everyone’s noticed how you seem to brighten up a room whenever you do so.”  
  
As she spoke, Satsuki used her other hand to lift Mako up and then let her sink back down. Mako felt wonderful. Not as tight as Nonon, which meant she was loose enough to let Satsuki set a rapid pace while still getting enough stimulation to feel amazing.  
  
“And your face, when you were protecting Ryuko, was an excellent mix of courage and beauty,” Satsuki continued, running her fingers along Mako’s cheeks. “Everyone could see that you loved her and that you were a beautiful young woman in her prime.”  
  
For once, Mako seemed at a loss for words. She was blushing so hard Satsuki could feel the heat radiating against her fingertips. Her mouth open and closed, seeking something, anything to say. Then she buried her face in Satsuki’s chest, her warm breath puffing against Satsuki’s curves. Satsuki thought that felt almost as good as getting to see her reactions.  
  
Although neither of those felt as good as actually fucking Mako did. Her wet folds were dripping arousal down Satsuki’s cock and onto her lap. Satsuki could feel her orgasm growing, slowly rising to the surface. It wouldn’t come soon, but when it did, Satsuki was sure it would feel even better than normal.  
  
Mako’s orgasm came much sooner than Satsuki’s. The brunette was very obvious about it, too. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and her jaw dropped down in an expression of unadultered bliss.  
  
As adorable as Mako looked cumming, the way she felt around Satsuki’s dick was even better. She squeezed down, tightly clamping around Satsuki in a sudden increase of heat, pressure and wetness that almost felt too good to be believed. Satsuki’s groan of pleasure was drowned out by Mako’s extended wailing at the top of her lungs as she came.  
  
Satsuki slowed to a stop inside Mako, letting the younger girl rest on her lap as she recovered. Mako’s body was twitching, her limbs juddering as her orgasm ran through her. Satsuki softly stroked the back of her head, whispering to her. Finally, Mako drew her head back to stare at Satsuki curiously.  
  
“Why did you stop fucking me?”  
  
Satsuki felt her eyebrows rise on her head in surprise. And with her eyebrows, that was very noticeable.  
  
“Why, to give you a chance to recover, of course.”  
  
“Oh.” Mako said, pausing for a moment. Eventually, another thought came to her.  
  
“Why? Ryuko always fucks me through my orgasm, so it never really stops.”  
  
“I’m not Ryuko,” Satsuki stated. “I’m going to let you calm down a bit so you can experience each orgasm as its own separate event, instead of a hazy blur.”  
  
“Huh,” Mako said, thinking it over. Then she shrugged and gave Satsuki a halogen smile. “Whatever you think is best!”  
  
Nodding, Satsuki shifted her grip on Mako’s rear. She started lifting and lowering the smaller girl along her cock again. Mako’s pussy still felt wonderful on her shaft. And after a few minutes, it started feeling more than wonderful.  
  
Satsuki realized she was going to cum soon. It was a pity her orgasm would come so soon, but she supposed that was what happened when she tried out a new lover’s body. Hopefully Mako would be coming soon as well, so that Satsuki could rest assured that she had properly done her duty to her lover.  
  
“I’m going to cum soon,” Satsuki announced, looking Mako in the eyes. “Do you want inside or out?”  
  
“Inside!” Mako announced cheerfully. “It always feels so good when Ryuko cums inside me. She- oh!”  
  
Mako’s imminent story was broken off as Satsuki leaned in for a kiss. She didn’t need to hear the details of how her little sister had sex. Not now. Probably not ever.  
  
Instead, all she wanted to hear was the sound of Mako gasping as her pussy was filled up with cum. Satsuki let Mako settle down on her lap, reaching as far inside her as she could with her cock. And that was pretty far. Satsuki doubted Mako could have handled even another centimeter.  
  
Satsuki’s forehead wrinkled as she came. She hissed through her teeth as her cock twitched inside Mako. The release of her orgasm felt divine as she felt the cum come boiling up through her shaft and out into Mako’s pussy.  
  
Mako’s eyes and mouth both formed an ‘O’ shape as she got creampied by her girlfriend’s older sister. She leaned back, and would fallen onto her back if Satsuki hadn’t supported her. The sight of her face sent a thrill through Satsuki. She knew just what Nonon looked like in all her forms of bliss, and now she wanted to record every expression Mako had of pleasure as well.  
  
“Oh Mako,” Satsuki whispered softly, her own body quivering with the release of tension from her orgasm. “You look so cute.”  
  
“Thaaank you,” Mako said just as quietly, drawing her words out. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “You’re so sexy too. Especially with those big bouncy boobies.” She reached up to demonstrate just how much she liked Satsuki’s breasts.  
  
“Mako Mankanshoku, don’t be lewd,” Satsuki scolded, even as her big dick twitched inside Mako’s cunt as her tits were played with.  
  
“Huh?” Mako said, staring at Satsuki cluelessly. “Well, all right…” she said, obviously not sure what she had done wrong. “It won’t happen again?”  
  
“Good,” Satsuki said. “Now, when you’re ready for another round, I was thinking that I would sit on the side of my bed, and you would sit on my lap, facing away from me.”  
  
“Oh, facing the door?” Mako asked. Satsuki didn’t care what side of the bed they used, so she nodded. “Ryuko and I did that once using the kitchen table. Then Mom came in.”  
  
Satsuki nodded, slowly, not sure how to respond to that. After a moment, she decided to make a mental note to get the full details later. Surely her little sister would thank Satsuki for staying informed about her home life.  
  
“Nobody will be entering without my permission, so nothing like that will be happening,” Satsuki eventually said.  
  
That seemed to be good enough for Mako, who nodded and crawled off of Satsuki’s lap. She got off the bed and spun around, eagerly looking at Satsuki. Satsuki repositioned herself and drew Mako back towards her.  
  
As Mako once again sat down on her lap, Satsuki wondered if this was a safe day for the brunette. She had obviously welcomed the idea of getting a creampie, so Satsuki supposed it had to be. Shrugging, Satsuki concentrate on positioning Mako on her lap. While it was a nice thought that she had just gotten Mako pregnant, there were other things to focus on right now.  
  
Like just how sweetly she could get Mako to moan.

*******

The next morning, both Ryuko and Satsuki led Nonon and Mako out from their bedrooms. The two girlfriends were stumbling and out of it, even after a whole three hours of sleep. Neither of them were dressed very well, and evidence of what they had been doing was written all over them. Especially on their cum-smeared thighs, with long streaks of dried semen.  
  
The sisters weren’t that pristine, either. Both Ryuko and Satsuki had rumpled hair and Satsuki’s minimal, elegantly applied makeup was smeared. Ryuko, on the other hand, winced from time to time as her pajama shirt pressed against the scratch marks on her back.  
  
The four of them sat down around the breakfast table. Soroi laid down a light meal and then quickly, quietly withdrew, leaving the girls to serve themselves. The four of them nibbled at the food provided, Mako and Nonon not quite looking any of the others in the eyes.  
  
“So,” Ryuko said, leaning forward to drape her arms across both Nonon and Mako’s shoulders, “I know the two of you are ready to admit that I’m the better fuck, right?”  
  
Both Nonon and Mako opened their mouths. Before they could actually say anything, they were interrupted with a contemptuous snort from Satsuki. The older sister fixed Ryuko with a glare.  
  
“I’m quite certain that the number of orgasms Mako had last night firmly establish _me_ as the superior lover. Right, Mako?”  
  
Satsuki turned her head to stare at a scarlet-faced Mako. Before Mako could stammer out a reply, Ryuko had interjected again.  
  
“Yeah, right. The way I fucked Nonon last night, there was no way that she had ever been with a _real_ woman before. I had her screaming my name. Go on,” she shook Nonon’s shoulder, “tell them what you did last night when I started railing you over the dresser.”  
  
Nonon mutely stared at the table, her cheeks burning. By now, both Satsuki and Ryuko had stood up, ignoring the meal as they got down to the real business. The sisters stared at each other, the tension between the two as strong as the old days.  
  
“Obviously there is only one way to settle this,” Satsuki said haughtily, putting down her cup of tea. “And we _will_ settle this, once and for all.”  
  
“I was thinking the same thing,” Ryuko growled, her eyes flickering between the other three women in the room. “Nobody’s going to be able to deny it.”  
  
The two sisters tersely nodded at each other before turning to last night’s lover. Both Nonon and Mako squeaked as Ryuko and Satsuki grabbed them. The dishes and food clattered on the floor as they were dropped on the table, facing each other. Nonon and Mako looked at each other and then at their girlfriend looming above the table.  
  
“Hey, Ryuko…”  
  
“Hey, Satsuki…”  
  
Both of them sounded nervous as two pairs of strong hands ripped off their already skimpy pajamas. Two hard, hot cocks hit their asses in unison and two pairs of hands grabbed their hips. Both Mako and Nonon swallowed, but both of the Kiryuin sisters could see arousal start to glimmer in the folds of their targets.  
  
With a loud cry, Satsuki and Ryuko entered Mako and Nonon at the same moment. The girls groaned at the same time, their entire bodies quivering as they were entered. They both jerked forward, pushing themselves farther onto the table.  
  
The speed and attitude Ryuko and Satsuki set was a blend of what they had shown last night. Ryuko was feeling too tired to give Nonon a proper hammering like they had done last night. And Satsuki was too riled up to treat Mako as gently as she had just a few hours ago. But the speed they both used to fuck their partners was still more than fast enough to jolt Nonon and Mako around.  
  
Both Nonon and Mako flailed around, looking for something to grab to anchor themselves with. By chance, their hands brushed against each other. Instantly, they locked hands, securing themselves in a tight grip.  
  
The two of them looked each other in the eyes. They were separated by only a small gap, and could see every detail of each other’s faces as they got fucked. Or they could look up and see their girlfriend’s sinking deep into another woman’s pussy.  
  
Acting on the same, unspoken thought, Mako and Nonon inched themselves closer. They barely had to move at all before they were close enough to kiss. The two of them melted into the kiss, softly pressing their lips against each other.  
  
Behind them, Satsuki and Ryuko kept on fucking them, exchanging barbs and boasts as they slammed into each other’s girlfriend. Both of their cocks were rock-hard in Nonon’s and Mako’s pussies as they stretched out the other’s lover. Their breasts were bouncing as they drew themselves out and slammed themselves back in, each time drawing a moan from Nonon and Mako.  
  
The force of their thrusts were driving Mako and Nonon into an ever deeper kiss as the two girls got fucked hard. Their bodies were slowly sliding across the table as they were forced closer and closer to each other. And the table, in turn, was shaking as the two women on top of it were fucked hard by two other strong women.  
  
The table wasn’t remotely built for this kind of use. And none of the four women cared a bit about it. All that would happen if it broke was that Mako and Nonon would keep getting fucked in the ruins of it. And that Ryuko would have a few more insults to use about how all of Satsuki’s money couldn’t buy quality.  
  
“Come on, Nonon!” Ryuko called out, her grip on Nonon’s hips so tight she left bruises. “Tell everyone how hard I made you cum last night.”  
  
“Mako,” Satsuki snapped, her hips slapping against Mako’s rear, “tell my sister what it felt like last night!”  
  
Both girls took refuge from the questions by kissing each other. Their hands were entwined with each other and they desperately kissed, drowning in the pleasure showering down upon them. Both Nonon and Mako had been left exhausted from the Kiryuin sister’s ministrations last night, and now the same thing was happening all over again.  
  
Even as tired as they were, and as sated on orgasms, getting fucked as part of a weird foursome was enough to push Nonon and Mako over the edge fairly quickly. Nonon came a fraction of a second before Mako did, moaning into Mako’s mouth and tightening down around Ryuko’s cock. Before anybody else could realize Nonon was cumming, Mako followed her.  
  
The two girls squirmed around on the table, wiggling as the pleasure rushed through them. And all the while, Ryuko and Satsuki kept on fucking them. The groans, moans and squelches drowned out the creaking sound from the table as it shook back and forth. Their large cocks kept Mako and Nonon spread open, filled to the brim.  
  
And soon, they’d be filled with cum too. Satsuki and Ryuko were both breathing heavily, their brows furrowed as they drew themselves in and out of Mako and Nonon. Even though they had cum heavily again and again last night, both sisters still had enough semen left over to stuff each other’s girlfriend full of cum.  
  
And then, they could stop and wait for their legs to stop feeling like jelly. While both Satsuki and Ryuko had superhuman levels of endurance, they had both spent almost all last night fucking Mako and Nonon again and again. Whether the physical demands of pounding Nonon into one screaming orgasm after another, or the more mental exertions of coaxing Mako through a string of climaxes, both Ryuko and Satsuki had been hard at work for hours with little sleep.  
  
And orgasms had a way of taking it out of people. Nonon, for instance, had fainted the sixth time she had cum, as she had been getting fucked in front a mirror so she could watch herself. And both Satsuki and Ryuko felt fatigue creeping in at the edges of their mind. One orgasm for the both of them, and they’d need to rest for a bit. Rest, but not stop.  
  
But all four of them knew that just because all four of them had cum, that wouldn’t be the end. There was no way that Mako and Nonon would be in any condition to answer Satsuki’s and Ryuko’s demands once they were creampied. Or willing to, once they had recovered. This kind of pleasure shouldn’t end after a single night. Or even a single night and morning.  
  
As the table’s legs snapped, dropping them down to the floor, the same thought filled the mind of all four women.  
  
They would be doing this again and again.

* * *

  



End file.
